


Howling: Epilogue

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, Wolf Hatake Kakashi, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Just letting Kakashi finally explore those wild wolf instincts a little more, specifically, in the form of gratuitous sex with his boyfriends.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Howling: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Kakashi goes feral and fucks Obito’s legs off

Uchiha Obito wakes up to hands pressing into his body, fitted against his hip, over his chest, and a face smashed into the crook of his neck. He laughs sleepily, acknowledging his boyfriend’s nuzzle with a fond sound before settling back into the pillows of the bed they share. Ever since their Hokage had left on a mission Kakashi had tried (in vain) to pretend he was unaffected but Obito knows all his tells. Even Rin had pointed it out over breakfast the other morning.

“You’re _pinning_.”

“I am not,” Kakashi muttered over the mug of coffee she handed him. “I’m almost twenty. Twenty-year-olds don’t pine.”

“You’re absolutely pinning for him,” Rin informs their wolf-eared teammate astutely, patting the spikes of his silvery hair like he’s twelve and not nineteen. “How many days has it been?”

“I’m not counting.”

“Sensei’s only been gone a week,” Obito says glibly, knowing full well it’s not the right number.

Kakashi predictably corrects him.

“A week—have you been paying any attention? It’s been forty-two days!”

Rin and Obito smirk at him as Kakashi realizes his slip up.

His face goes a bit pink and his ears lay flat back against his hair while he mumbles an excuse, eyes cast to the floor.

“Not counting. You’re just _wrong_.”

While teasing Kakashi was always fun Obito felt a swelling of sympathy for his younger lover. He had Rin, and Kakashi had him, but it was obvious the time away from their boyfriend was starting to wear on Kakashi’s heart. So Obito had hinted to Rin that Shisui and Yamato would love company in their endeavors to figure out who Itachi was dating, possibly for the _whole evening_ , and she’d knowingly left him with a kiss and a wink.

That night Obito pulled Kakashi into his lap on the couch.

“What are you…”

“What do you think,” Obito murmured, hand sliding down the front of Kakashi’s chest, over his stomach, slowly dragging the warmth of his palm over his boyfriend’s body. It brought him satisfaction to feel Kakashi’s tail try to wag even though it was trapped between their bodies. He shifted so the fluffy fur had an escape and watched it swish back and forth steadily as he continued to explore Kakashi’s abdomen with a perusing touch. “Taking your mind off things. You seem stressed when he’s gone.”

“I miss him.”

Obito hummed thoughtfully.

“Me, too. And we _could_ be sad about it… _or_ …”

The wagging tail fluffed out in surprise as Obito’s hand dipped lower, to slide under the elastic of his pants. Obito smirked to see the fur bristle at his touch even as Kakashi huffed moodily.

“You horn dog. You only want to get laid.”

“And what if I do?”

Kakashi’s answer was to spin in his lap and kiss Obito back into the couch, shifting positions to straddle his waist. Obito happily swept both hands to Kakashi’s hips to steady him as they kissed, lips seeking, breath mingling and Kakashi’s tail sweeping out in a broad arc behind him. The weight of his body rocking steadily down over Obito’s sent a fresh wave of arousal rippling through him and Obito licked his lips as they parted temporarily.

“Want help getting out of your clothes?”

“You like getting me naked,” Kakashi accused.

“You look really good naked. Can you blame me?”

“I just don’t get the appeal. I can take my own clothes off. What do you like about pulling, hang on.” He adjusted so Obito’s hands could finish sliding up under his shirt, fingers tangled in the fabric. The older man hummed at the sight of Kakashi’s pale chest, fingertips abandoning the shirt to trace the scant few scars his body bore. The edge of a knife left its impression faintly under a rib. Four neat stab wounds from a sparring session with Rin and her immaculate aim. And a hickey fresh from the night before, still purple and blue, so pretty against the pale planes of his boyfriend’s body.

Kakashi watched as Obito’s eyes raked over him with obvious interest. The way that hungry gaze roved over every inch of flesh he could find stirred an answering interest in Kakashi, who took up the edge of Obito’s shirt in his own hands.

A grin split Obito’s face then and he let Kakashi peel off his own clothing. The wolfish man watched with slowly blowing pupils as Obito leaned back into the couch, body broad and half naked under his. Two hands swept up over his pecs, fingertips passing over pebbling nipples. Obito took a breath as Kakashi traced his collar bone up to his neck, touching the column of his throat gently at first before testing the flesh there with a squeeze.

The very obvious erection straining against Kakashi’s pants told Obito all he needed to know.

Still, he grinned and pointed out the obvious.

“You look like you liked that. Want to pull my pants down, too?”

Kakashi’s hand left his throat at once. Obito grinned when the same hand went straight for the clasp on his jounin slacks. Kakashi was finicky like that, always preferring to take off his own clothing, so it was a treat when he let Obito or Minato strip him, but seeing him take an interest in doing the stripping was turning good gears in Obito’s libido.

“C’mon, and the rest,” he urged softly, tilting his hips up to facilitate the slide.

Kakashi seemed half out of it as he worked off Obito’s slacks, ears flicking side to side and eyes oddly focused on Obito beneath him.

Curiosity was eating him up from the inside. The apparent arousal mirrored his own and yet Kakashi himself seemed to be hung up on something as they undressed.

Jealousy sunk into Obito’s heart. Was it Minato’s absence taking such a toll? Or was it something else?

Trying not to feel upset he caught Kakashi’s eye.

“Hey. You don’t seem into this. Is… everything okay?”

“I want something.”

A bit of bitterness seeped into his chest before Kakashi continued.

“I think… I want… What I need… Obito?”

“Yeah?”

Kakashi’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and Obito squinted, reassessing Kakashi’s position. He didn’t seem far-away now. His posture shifted from lax to looming as he stared down at Obito under him, head rising, ears standing straight up, wolf tail standing oddly tall and high.

For the first time Obito felt smaller as Kakashi considered him with hungry eyes.

Two hands settled on his thighs, above his boxers where his erection was leaving a damp spot with how much he was leaking, and Obito shuddered to feel those hands glide against his skin to push his body open, making room for Kakashi between both thighs.

“Obito,” Kakashi croaked, voice raw in his throat as he struggled to control himself, “Obito, I _want_ you.”

“I want you, too.”

“I want to _have_ you—I want to be _inside_ of you, please, let me? I want to _feel_ you,” Kakashi continued, in a tone that made Obito’s heart leap into his own throat, low and intensely aroused and outrageously sexy. It sounded like he was having trouble holding back, like he was having to contain himself. Obito felt his bitterness dissolve into nothing at the sight of his boyfriend like this, so needy for him, wanting him, lost to some animal desire to have him.

“Yeah. Yeah, _fuck_ yeah, _Kakashi_ —“

His words were swallowed up as Kakashi leaned down and tore the fabric of his underwear with his fangs.

Obito jumped in alarm at the sudden sound of ripping cloth but strong hands shoved up under his thighs, holding him in place against the couch.

His heart was galloping to watch Kakashi nuzzle the flesh of his bare thigh, moving scraps of fabric out of his way as his eyes fell down between Obito’s legs.

A little laugh, half delirious, half afraid, bubbled up out of him. They’d never done this before. Usually Kakashi preferred to be taken, and Obito happily took both of his boyfriends. Aside from some exploratory fingering he’d never taken anything thicker than a few fingers. Just imagining the stretch of Kakashi inside of him sent a bolt of arousal to his cock, throbbing hot and untouched between his thighs as Kakashi licked lower.

He gasped to feel a touch behind his balls.

“W-wait—“

A low growl answered him. Kakashi looked up, ears tilted high against his silver hair, the light in his eyes possessive and dark. To see him so predatory took all the wind out of Obito’s sails. He dropped back against the couch to let Kakashi touch him.

His whole body jerked to feel not a finger but a _tongue_ against his ass.

“Holy shit—fuck, _Kakashi_ , I’m— _oh my god_.”

Obito had to cram a fist in his mouth as Kakashi licked him, long tongue pressing down and around his entrance. It was such a different sensation, having something wet draw circles on his body, edging closer and closer and then suddenly diving inside.

He couldn’t muffle a shout as Kakashi delved in with a flourish.

The hands on his thighs, holding him open, pressing him into the couch only fueled Obito’s sense of helplessness. It was really hot being held down and licked like this. He wasn’t going to last long, not with the way Kakashi kept licking in, pressing _deeply_ with that twisting muscle.

His earlier words sent heat spiraling through his body.

“I want to _have_ you. I want to be _inside_ of you. I want to _feel_ you.”

Kakashi wanted to _fuck_ him.

It was enough to make his knees feel weak.

Kakashi wanted to take him, to lay him out and have him and the thought alone was powerful, but coupled with the rough way Kakashi kept shoving his knees higher up to get a better angle, the insistent thrusting of his tongue, Obito couldn’t hold back his hoarse cry of pleasure.

His lover’s low growl of approval only stroked the fires of satisfaction in Obito’s belly. He bit his lip as Kakashi withdrew, making a show of shucking off his own boxers before taking up all the space between Obito’s legs.

Anticipation threatened to swallow him whole as Kakashi took his thigh and pushed it up toward his chest. Obito watched the way Kakashi stroked himself, spreading his own slick over the head of his cock, jutting out straight from his body and pointed right at Obito’s.

For an instant he considered asking if Kakashi would rather wait, would rather do this with Sensei first, who Kakashi adored—

“Obito.”

His own name cut through his nervous thoughts.

Kakashi met his eyes squarely and showed his fangs in a glower, displeased to have lost Obito’s full attention.

“Kakashi?”

Hearing his name softened Kakashi’s sharp look. He settled, losing some of the intimidating edge to his look, and cupped Obito’s face with his hand. Only when Obito looked up into his eyes did Kakashi answer.

“I want to do this, with you, but you look scared. Did I do something wrong?”

His anxiety must be showing. Obito tried to school his face though it was an effort in vain. Kakashi frowned and tilted his head, ears cocked as though to better hear Obito’s thoughts. Those lust-drunk eyes cleared somewhat. Kakashi sniffed the air gently, as though he could suss out the reason behind his lover’s hesitation.

“No. I mean, we still have to stretch. But…”

“But what?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Obito tried, shifting closer and trying to reposition himself temptingly. “Touch me?”

Dark eyes narrowed. 

“I will but what’s bugging you?”

“It’s nothing.”

Kakashi flat out glared.

“It’s not nothing. Something’s upsetting you. If you’re not ready I can wait. It doesn’t have to be tonight.”

Obito’s worry caught in his throat. Somehow he couldn’t make himself ask.

Kakashi answered the question he couldn’t voice.

“It doesn’t have to be tonight. It just… it has to be you.”

A shaky breath left him.

“Me?”

Kakashi nodded. The warmth of his palm radiated to match the heat on Obito’s face.

“You.”

The reassurance brought a more steady breath and Obito met the hand on his face with a kiss. The heat of Kakashi’s palm was like a balm to the worries in his heart as it cupped his face, taking a slow path down against the line of his jaw and over his throat, resting against the surface of Obito’s bare chest where his heart lay. Kakashi’s eyes followed it, head tilting slightly as he watched Obito’s fingertips lace with his.

It dawned on Kakashi, the unspoken uncertainty in Obito’s heart.

“I want _you_ , Obito,” he said aloud. “I’m sorry I didn’t make it perfectly clear.”

“I know you like me,” Obito murmured, feeling oddly chastised.

“ _I love you_ ,” Kakashi corrected, “and I _want_ you, and I never want you to doubt that. Let me prove it to you—let me _show_ you. Look.”

Obito followed Kakashi’s gaze down to his cock, where it stood proud and fully erect from his body. Even seeing it practically every day since they’d started being intimate Obito felt a little giddy at the sight. Kakashi was hard because of him. His obvious arousal settled the frayed nerves still sparking anxiety in Obito’s stomach.

It struck him, then, how much Kakashi was holding back for his sake. Kakashi wanted to _have_ him. Obito wondered how much of his hesitation was from nerves because there was little doubt left in him.

Faced with the sight of an erection that meant to be inside of him, Obito confessed to a lingering fear.

“I… can you go slow?”

“I will go _so slow_ ,” Kakashi promised, glancing up only to locate something in the distance. “Stay here.”

Obito stayed long enough for Kakashi to get up and fetch something from further in the house. The familiar sight of oil sent another ripple of anxiety through Obito’s stomach.

He tried to relax as Kakashi slid a finger against him. He wanted this, and Kakashi was very hot and bothered for him, for Obito. Still it was intimidating to feel the second finger slide in with the first.

His discomfort gave Kakashi pause.

“Too much?”

“We usually give you three,” Obito said through clenched teeth. “You gotta… I can take it.”

“Yes you can,” Kakashi agreed, eyes bright and unblinking. “You can, and you will, and then you’ll take me. Won’t you?”

Obito felt a shiver go through him but not of fear.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, his wolf tail wagging slowly behind him to see Obito finally getting more into the mood.

“I _was_ going too fast, wasn’t I? You’re scared.”

“I’m not,” Obito said straight away, too quickly. Kakashi hummed and pulled his fingers out slowly, relishing the way it made his boyfriend gasp.

“I don’t believe you,” he decided, mastering his own galloping heart and resolving to go as slow as Obito needed, “You’re scared you’ll _like_ getting fucked. You **always** top, whether it’s me or Minato. You’re afraid you’ll like it as much as I do.”

“No way,” Obito said through gritted teeth as he tried to convince his body to relax, “ _No one_ likes getting dicked down the way you, _ah_! The way you do.”

Kakashi only hummed thoughtfully and moved his fingers inside—god, _his fingers inside Obito’s body._

“Don’t worry. Me and Sensei will fill you up any time you want.”

Obito groaned low in his chest to hear Kakashi suggest such a thing. He felt his hips rocking subtly up to meet Kakashi’s hand as two fingers drove in deep. The stretch was getting easier to take. With the oil everything was slick and the glide began to feel really good. That combined with Kakashi talking his ear off with that sultry voice was taking him back to the edge. Pleasure pooled under his skin and Obito couldn’t help rocking back to get more.

Kakashi growled his approval to see Obito moving like this. He was well acquainted with the pleasure of being taken. He couldn’t say any one specific thing had driven him to want Obito like this but he was already feeling quite addicted to the sight.

“You look _good_ on your back,” Kakashi glowered, eyes half lidded with desire as he watched Obito move in time with him, face pink and twisted with that exquisite pleasure-pain. “Taking my fingers. You feel wonderful. You’re gonna take my cock so well.”

“Gods,” Obito choked. “Since when do you talk like that?”

“Is it turning you on?”

Obito’s answer caught on his groan as Kakashi slotted his fingers in deep and curled, stroking in with a slick sound and pulling the coil of arousal tight in Obito’s guts. The older man let out a sharp cry as he repeated the action over and over again.

“Ka- _Kakashi_ —fuck, hey! If you keep that up—“

“Come for me,” Kakashi purred, hand fucking in faster and curling perfectly.

Obito cried out, unprepared for the sudden assault, and came with a shudder, his body clenching down deliciously against Kakashi’s digits sunk deep inside. The younger man full-body shivered to feel it, the heat of his lover squeezing in waves, and it nearly snapped his self control.

“Gods… you feel…”

He couldn’t even finish, leaning forward to kiss Obito’s open mouth.

Pleasure pulsed through him as Kakashi stole a kiss, open lips molding to the shape of his mouth, and Obito gasped to feel the curve of his boyfriend’s fangs against his tongue. He gave up a groan as Kakashi’s fingers left him one by one only to still as they were replaced by something blunt and very slick, the head of Kakashi’s cock.

“I can’t wait anymore,” Kakashi murmured, “Please, Obito—“

He wasn’t pushing in yet though Obito could tell it was a tremendous effort not to. He wanted permission—consent—Obito’s.

Kakashi wanted him.

Obito swallowed the last doubt in his heart and nodded.

The next moment seemed to stretch a life time.

Kakashi took him on the couch, with both legs shoved up almost to his shoulders, hands just behind his knees in a grip like iron, with a long low howl. The sound alone made Obito jump but the feeling overwhelmed him, Kakashi sinking inside, molten heat pushing in past that tight ring of resistance and filling him all the way up. It was slow, as he promised. The oil made the glide easy and then Kakashi was inside of him, and Obito couldn’t bottle a helpless happy sound.

It felt so damn good.

“Is it like this _every_ time?”

From the choked sound of Kakashi’s answer, it was good for him, too.

Obito laughed.

“Why do you think we never complain when you want to bottom?”

The grip on his knees trembled. Obito realized Kakashi was trying his very best not to blow his load just from sliding inside and the thought charmed him. It also presented fair turn about for Kakashi making him cum just from his fingers.

“Just let go,” he suggested. “Kakashi. You can still have me if you come right away.”

Kakashi shook his head and answered through gritted fangs.

“Want it... want to be good for you.”

“You never have any shame from letting go when we get inside you,” Obito pointed out, trying to rock his hips invitingly, pulling a whine from his wolf lover’s lips, “Come on. _C’mon_ , it’s alright. I _want_ you to.”

Kakashi let out a plaintive sound, jerking forward with his hips and plunging in **deep**.

Obito beneath him grunted to suddenly take the full weight of his younger lover as warmth _flooded_ him from the inside. He realized with a start that Kakashi _was_ giving in, cumming helplessly, spending with his face pressed against Obito’s chest, his grip on Obito’s legs tight like a vice as his cock throbbed in the deepest part of him.

Heat rushed to his face to be filled up like this.

It felt… good.

Filthy, in a _good_ way, and he was suddenly _very_ appreciative of Kakashi’s insistence to get fucked regularly.

Perhaps he could get used to it, too.

They stayed pressed into the couch for a few minutes. Kakashi’s cock pulsed a final few times though he didn’t pull out, remaining deeply seated inside Obito’s body. The bend of his legs was beginning to burn.

“Hey. Can we roll over?”

“Not a _dog_ ,” Kakashi grumbled though he moved Obito’s limbs for them, tucking his knees back together and rolling them into the couch. Kakashi stayed buried in him all the while. Obito felt a guilty thrill from it, and the thought that Kakashi’s cock was still inside him.

Warm lips murmured a question into the skin of his neck.

“Can I move soon?”

With a jolt Obito recognized that Kakashi wasn’t going soft inside him. He was still rock hard despite just orgasming. The younger man’s outrageous sex stamina seemed to translate no matter his position. The thought made Obito grit his teeth.

“Gimmie a second. I’m not perma horny like you.”

Kakashi scoffed but stilled, just resting against the curve of Obito’s back. It gave the older man a few moments to collect himself, taking in a few steadying breathes around the weight inside. His body was already adjusted. It was more the thought of the act that Obito was adjusting to, that Kakashi was taking his virginity for the second time. He didn’t want to get choked up by emotion about it.

A few more calming breaths helped the surge of emotion fade back. Obito grinned to himself, feeling the antsy energy radiating from his younger lover, the way his hips kept twitching with the natural urge to rock in and out of Obito’s body, the low sound of desire Kakashi was trying so hard to keep quiet.

Some reckless spirit surged inside. Obito licked his lips quickly and mentioned, “Do you remember back when we were still figuring things out? You let us stretch you.”

“Mm-hmm,” Kakashi answered, face buried in the nape of Obito’s neck.

“You said you’d make me _yours_ ,” Obito continued, breath quickening in anticipation. “Said you’d get me smelling like you, _claim_ me—“

“I _did_ make you mine,” Kakashi growled in a voice like gravel, low and aroused, “ _Obito_. Don’t tease me. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Couldn’t hurt me with your dick, but you could fuck me with it.”

He sucked a breath through his teeth as Kakashi reared up and pulled nearly all the way out and stayed there, just the tip of him buried in Obito’s body. The sensation made Obito groan loudly in his chest, head falling forward against the couch cushions as Kakashi’s erection teased his hole, pressing suggestively but not enough to satisfy. He cried out when Kakashi fucked back in, quick and to the hilt, his cock suddenly filling Obito to the brim. His whole body jerked with the fullness, a brief spasm shaking him as Kakashi’s dick hit that sweet spot deep inside.

“Is that what you want? To be _had_? Want me to take you, hold you down and remind you that you’re **mine**?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Obito croaked, twisting against the couch, trying to push back and get Kakashi to move. “Yours. I wanna _feel_ it.”

“You’re gonna be feeling it _tomorrow_. Let me go slow at first,” Kakashi purred, his hips beginning to rock back incrementally before tilting in again to hear Obito groan anew. “I want to enjoy all the sounds you make for me.”

Obito tried to bury his face in the couch as Kakashi’s cock thrust back inside, building up a steady rhythm that stirred the lingering flames of arousal from before. His cock between his legs was being rubbed against the couch and that coupled with the friction of Kakashi inside got him hard within minutes.

It was so different getting taken. The feeling of Kakashi above him, taking control, guiding the rhythm of their lovemaking with the steady thrust of his hips sent more heat curling in Obito’s guts. He could admit to enjoying this. It felt good. And there was less work involved. Kakashi was the one rocking their bodies, happy to do it, if the way his tail wagged was any indication, and for once Obito allowed himself to take a much more passive role, enjoying the new sensations overtaking his senses as Kakashi fucked him.

Briefly he wondered what it would be like with their other lover. Minato’s cock was thicker, longer, but he buried the thought for another time as Kakashi slotted in _deep_ , directly pressing against his prostate, dragging sparks across his vision.

“ _Kakashi_!”

“Feels good there?”

“Feels _really_ good,” Obito panted, arcing his back to try and take Kakashi in deeper, drawing a low growl of approval from his wolfish lover. A hand closed down over his hip and Obito squeaked to be dragged bodily back against Kakashi’s cock. The sudden stroke in and shift in position punched a sharp cry from his lungs. Kakashi stilled cautiously.

“Too hard?”

It wasn’t too hard. Obito got his bearings and tried to figure out the issue.

The shift in his hips corrected the uncomfortable feeling. “Bad angle.”

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi murmured, leaning forward to cut across the long expanse of Obito’s broad back, rocking his cock deeper inside as he planted a soothing kiss against his lover’s shoulder. “Let me make it good for you. Is it fine like this? Or do I need to move you?”

He moved experimentally. “That feels good.”

“Good,” Kakashi grunted, fingertips digging in to Obito’s hips, holding him at that exact angle and thrusting in again. Obito felt those stars come back as Kakashi sunk in to the hilt, shocking him with a powerful and sudden orgasm. He cried out weakly in disbelief, scrambling to hold on even as Kakashi fucked him through it, hips never stopping, his cock rocking Obito through the pulsing sensation of pleasure.

It wasn’t until it ended that he realized Kakashi was letting go of his cock. There was a toothy grin being pressed into his shoulder.

“Was it that good?” He wondered, fingers smoothing over Obito’s dripping dick teasingly. “Didn’t even need my hand.”

“That’s… _nn_. That’s not true, it helped.”

“Right at the end,” Kakashi agreed in a contented purr, nuzzling Obito’s sweaty shoulders with his face, rubbing his cheek against the other man’s body with a happy sound. “But you could’ve made it without. Obito?”

“Yeah?”

“It felt _really good_ to make you cum on my cock.”

He punctuated his thoughts with a quick thrust. Obito realized belatedly that his partner was still hard.

“Kakashi?”

The other man didn’t respond, too caught up in rocking in and out of Obito’s ass, looking and sounding pleased as pie. His tail was wagging freely behind and Obito found it added to the sway of Kakashi’s steady movements.

“I’m… it’s…”

“You smell incredible,” Kakashi informed Obito bluntly, and the older man blustered at the straight forward compliment. “I’m not done with you yet. Think you can take a little more?”

Kakashi was fully seated inside. Obito figured he was talking about the unflagging erection still spearing him through, and shuddered. He wanted Kakashi to let loose, to claim him, to ravish him without hesitation and yet the dull ache in his ass was beginning to get to him. Obito worried his lower lip as Kakashi let him think. It was difficult to fight the long slow pull of the cock gliding teasingly against his insides, not moving quick enough, no longer pressing in against that perfect spot inside. So what if he was sore and limping tomorrow? Kakashi wanted him.

“I can take it.”

The hands at his waist disappeared and planted into the couch, on either side of his head.

“Up on your hands and knees,” Kakashi murmured, low in his ear.

Obito shivered as he complied.

As soon as he was up Kakashi drew all the way out before slamming back in. Obito yelped, mouth dropping open, making room for three fingers that suddenly dug in against his cheek and pushed against his tongue. He tried hard not to bite but Kakashi was moving with animal urgency, was fucking him with a punishing speed that shook the couch.

“Mine,” he heard, and then felt as Kakashi mouthed the words against his body, “ _Mine_.”

Obito’s arms braced against the couch as Kakashi slammed inside. The sound of flesh slapping pulled a fresh coil of desire inside Obito’s core. The pace and the fervency made Kakashi seem wild, unhinged, as he took Obito on his knees with three fingers in his mouth.

It felt a little dangerous, like at any moment Kakashi might spiral out of control and become a wolf and oh, Obito shuddered at the thought even as it happened. His body felt every thrust, every inch as Kakashi took him messily, drool running over his open lips, sweat glistening on his lower back, his dick bobbing every time Kakashi’s hips met his ass.

He whined in his throat. Kakashi had all the control. He could barely rock back, caught up in the frenzied back and forth of his lover’s hips, rocking against him with increasing speed. It burned him up inside. Kakashi’s nails raked down his back, sending sparks shooting up his spine. Obito could only hang on to the couch as pleasure overtook his senses.

Obito would deny wailing on Kakashi’s cock on the couch for a week, though Kakashi recounted it fondly for days after, the way his eyes practically rolled back in his head, drool at the corner of his mouth, a perfect o in orgasm.

Then, the slice of something sharp, and Obito was snapped out of bliss by the sensation of fangs sinking into his skin.

“Oh, fuck,” he croaked, wincing. “ _Kakashi_ —“

The other man growled low in his throat, breathing in harshly through his nose. The pressure didn’t let up but stopped advancing. Obito focused on breathing, pleasure fighting with pain as Kakashi’s cock finished pulsing inside. A dribbling sensation caught his attention and he was made aware of the copious amounts of cum attempting to leak out of him around Kakashi’s erection. The thought alone made his cheeks glow with heat.

It was amazing.

And sticky, he considered upon reflection, for want of something to do while Kakashi whined against his shoulder and shuddered a final time. Usually Minato had towels nearby. Obito fished a hand around, mindful not to stretch too far and risk deepening the marks Kakashi was so intent on leaving in his skin. Sure enough his hand closed around a towel.

Kakashi’s hand struck him down when he went to wipe his thigh.

“Stay,” Kakashi murmured, lips pressed to the sweat-slick surface of Obito’s body. “I want…”

“I’m _filthy_ ,” Obito protested, coming down from the high of incredible sex. “It’s going to dry any second.”

“Let it. I want you to smell like me.”

The way he said it, wretched in his throat, gave Obito pause.

“…is it a wolf thing?” He asked softly, putting the towel down. They didn’t often bring up Kakashi’s instincts. No one really knew what drove him to do certain things. While some behaviors were obvious, others were not, or motivated by a wholly human desire, and Kakashi could take offense at the mistake.

“I think so. Sorry,” Kakashi muttered, withdrawing and licking the blood from his mouth. “I had to bite you.”

“Yeah you did.”

Fingers danced over his opposite shoulder where a matching bite mark lay. Old scar tissue gave him chills to recall how it happened, the feral light in Kakashi’s eyes when they tussled around in their early teenage years.

“ _Wild thing_ ,” Obito drawled fondly.

Kakashi’s ears flicked forward, showing his pleasure even as he fashioned a glower Obito’s way.

They lay together in a heap on the bed, trying in vain to avoid the many many wet spots. Obito finally gave up and climbed on top of Kakashi, who complained about the weight even as his tail wagged furiously against the bed. Obito snickered and scratched his ears before settling in on his younger lover. Two hands threaded together on the small of his back. The half dazed heat on Kakashi’s face was enough to stop Obito from teasing for a few moments. Kakashi’s silver lashes fluttered as he took in the sight of Obito in his arms.

“You look…”

Obito cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

Pink resurfaced across pale cheeks.

“You’re… y’look _good_ , okay?”

The compliment left Obito blinking back. Was this another wolf thing? Or was Kakashi just being sweet? Did it matter where the affection came from, he asked himself, leaning in to capture Kakashi’s mouth with his own. It was enough that he was here, in Kakashi’s arms, kissing Kakashi’s lips, feeling the spent slick between them which was getting decidedly gross. He pulled back with a laugh.

“I have to take a shower. I’m filthy.”

“You’re _amazing_ ,” Kakashi croaked, following Obito upright as the older man tried to get on his feet, only to wince and drop onto one side. “Ah. And, yeah. Walking. Want a hand?”

“I don’t need…”

Obito hissed and made another attempt. Eventually he did accept Kakashi’s silent upturned hand and together they headed for a steamy shower. Once they were clean and refreshed it wasn’t long at all before Kakashi was fast asleep beside him.

Obito lay awake a while longer, fingers brushing gingerly through the soft silver spikes of his boyfriend’s hair. A series of thoughts floated through his mind. The sex was _incredible_ but what brought it on? Was it just time? Or was it Minato’s absence? Kakashi was always vacillating between the two of them or happily dragging them both to bed. Did they need to spend more time apart to pull out Kakashi’s baser instincts?

Because, if he was honest, and red in the face Obito admitted to himself, that felt _damn good_ , and he’d like it to happen again, multiple times.

Just not in a row. His ass was already aching.

The thoughts stewed in Obito’s mind as his eyes fell shut, the familiar scent of Kakashi curled against his chest lulling him into restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah for sure there's another chapter comin; when is it comin? no clue 😂
> 
> If you liked it leave a comment! What was your favorite part? What do you hope to see in future chapters?


End file.
